I'll Be
by RyokoMist
Summary: Max's father gives the surprise of a lifetime: he's getting remarried, moving to Florida, and taking Max with him. The only problem? Their relationship isn't the best, Max doesn't want to go, and they get into a huge fight about it. Max calls the one person she cares for the most for comfort: Terry; and he has one chance, one REASON, to make her stay. Terry/Max (TAX / MERRY)
1. Part I

_Hey guys, here is just a quick short fic I came up with. Originally it was going to be a one-shot, but once I exceeded a certain number of pages I decided to just up and make it a multi-chapter fic. **The first two chapters are being uploaded RIGHT NOW!** **The third chapter should hopefully be up by tonight**. (I'm not sure if this will have 3 chapters or 4 so we'll find that out tonight. I'm aiming for three). Once I finish this, I will try to jump back on to The Enemy's Heart (AVP LEX/SCAR) and The Bite: Afterlife (Batman Beyond - Vampire story...thing.) LOL _

_Note: Characters might be OOC, and original Batman Beyond timeline or events may not coincide with this fanfic. :)_

* * *

 _ **I'll Be**_

 _ **Part I**_

 _ **The Situation**_

Max sat in her seat in the computer lab, face resting in an upraised palm as her opposite fingers thrummed against the desk aside the keyboard and mouse – her attention wasn't on the lesson however (she probably knew enough of what the professor was reviewing to teach the class herself, anyway), but rather on something far more important. Maxine Gibson chewed her plump bottom lip thoughtfully before turning eyes for the clock hanging above the blackboard with mild worry. Literally in just a few minutes the school day would be over; and while the average teen longed impatiently for such a time Max wasn't excited in the least bit. _He_ was going to be waiting, and the knot in the girl's stomach intensified to the point the world seemed to tilt on an axis. The school brain felt everything constrict around her in anxiety when the bell clanged noisily, drawing her from racing thoughts with a jolt. Max was out the door before anyone else could even rise from their seats and left behind the class assignment she hadn't even bothered to touch. Well, that was an "F" for the day. She'd make it up later.

Gibson raced to her locker down the filling hallway, only hesitating for a moment when she approached and saw her best friend waiting there against the wall patiently. As if sensing her near his blue eyes shifted and locked on her – she came forward as if in obedience to a silent command; he grinned. Max's heart shot in an instantaneous bolt. "Hey there," Terry McGinnis greeted in a smooth hum once Gibson arrived and began loading up the locker with an assortment of books, notebooks and slew of pens. "Is it possible to look so cute and still be a bad ass?" he asked, motioning for her outfit: Max was wearing her usual black spandex pants but a long sleeved purple shirt with a picture of Eeyore sitting amongst flowers with the words "What's Not To Love?" in cursive aside of him, and knee high black pirate styled boots. Today was "Favorite Character Day" at Hill High. The school was trying to help boost student morale. Terry of course was wearing a Batman t-shirt. She couldn't understand how he could be SO obvious and yet continue to go on unnoticed by society. She mumbled something in return and Terry raised a brow. "Whoa there Kitten," the teen chastised with a lift of the hands in surrender, calling her by his newest and most spot on nickname for Max. Kitten – because she was so adorable and irresistible…and had the potential of clawing your soul out viciously. "I'm sorry for ditching on the VRROOM but something came up-."

"Huh?" questioned Max as she averted from stuffing the locker's compartments and gave him a puzzled look before piecing it together. He was apologizing for last night: they were supposed to hang out at the VRROOM and then check out the unveiling of the newly renovated reptile emporium at the Gotham Zoo. Max had a thing for reptiles (well, for animals in general) and had been harping about the exhibit since it first underwent construction six months ago. It was something the girl had wanted to do badly, and Terry promised to take her…until last night when he didn't meet up. With the _other_ situation on her mind Gibson had completely forgotten about being stood up, but NOW that he brought it up she felt righteously peeved all over again. Max spent two hours waiting for him outside the VRROOM but of course McGinnis never showed. Disheartened, the pink haired tough girl simply went home. It wasn't until around one in the morning when he had the audacity to call – but Max glared at the screen, sat the phone on the nightstand, and rolled back over in bed. "Oh, yeah," she remembered with a slight growl, slamming the locker shut with enough irritation that the passerby teens flinched and her best friend took a step back. Good. He was getting smarter.

Crap, he'd made her pissed with him…again. McGinnis swore lives could be saved by keeping his trap shut. Now he had to deal with can of worms he'd just opened like the idiot he was. Terry whined, begging for some common ground and forgiveness, "C'mon Max, don't grouch. I couldn't help it! You _know_ that."

"I know you can't help _work_. But what you could've helped with _Terrence_ ," the girl hissed and brushed against his shoulder in an attempt to pass by with an upturned nose of dissatisfaction, "was at least _calling_. I dub that 'courtesy'. You owe me that much."

"I'm sorry, Kitten," Terry apologized again, rising from his relaxed perch on the lockers and jogging after her before touching Max's shoulder, revolving the girl back to face her best friend and therefore stopping her retreat. They matched gazes and he did the only thing possible in the entire galaxy that could free the boy from Max's wrath.

She grimaced. Damn, he was giving her the puppy dog pout. Max HATED the puppy dog pout – she could never stay mad when he did that; it was literally her kryptonite as far as Terry McGinnis was concerned; and he knew it, and used it one too many times to his advantage. The African American rebel beauty gave her signature slouched extended hips with folded arms move and huffed as she tried to gain control of her irritation – though knew now it was practically impossible. "I waited for two hours, Terry," Max rebuked.

"I tried to call-."

"HOURS later."

"You didn't answer…" he argued weakly, still pouting.

"You know damn well I was NOT going to answer that phone, McGinnis," Max stated, jabbing a finger into his chest in her sassy gesture that indicated she _refused_ to deal with anymore bullshit for the remainder of the day. "And you sure as hell know WHY!" Terry moped looking like a pathetic child who'd just spilled milk all over himself. Max sighed and relaxed her countenance; staying mad at this fool was becoming more of an impossibility the longer they knew each other. "Forget it, Ter," she breathed. "I get it. I'm not mad that you had business to take care of, I get you're not going to be there all the time. I just want you to let me know when you're _not_ – so I'm not standing around like some idiot when I could be somewhere chowing on chili fries or some shiz."

Now that was his lovable Max. Terry broke into a wide grin of relief and she rolled her eyes playfully, preparing to take off again when something began clear to him. "But if you weren't mad at me, then what had you on edge?" McGinnis asked curiously and looking into her eyes with need.

Max cursed to herself. Keeping things from this wacky companion was also becoming harder; his intensified attentiveness probably due to his "extracurricular activities" – McGinnis was after all the new Great Detective which gave him quite the reputation to uphold. Though to be honest, Max was pretty sure she liked it better when the boy was less inquisitive and mildly clues. She definitely preferred when she was still somewhat of a mystery.

But then, the female couldn't deny the small inkling of satisfaction she felt knowing he cared about her that much to work to tear down the walls she strived so hard to build. Max laments and runs fingers through her pink locks while the school began to quiet with more and more students making their way past the two, leaving the premises for their daily freedom. "It's," she begins, disbelieving that she was actually dealing with this, "ugh…My dad's in town."

"Ohhhh," groaned McGinnis, giving her an apologetic flitter of a gaze as the two of them walked side by side in stride for the main doors and headed out the school building. "Well, maybe it's just a drive by." The weather was rather nice for an autumn day: warm enough for no jackets, cool enough for comfort. The fresh air tickled the teens' flesh and both seemed to loosen up now that they were outside.

But the peace and tranquility did not last for one of them. Max shook her head with a sneer. "No such luck. I've gotta see him this time. He says he needs to talk to me." Terry winced, sensing her discomfort, and she nodded. "Anyway," Max quickly carried on as she pulled her arms down and pressed the textbook necessary to complete her auto-mechanics homework against her lap area, and offered Terry a hopeful glint, "it's no big deal, really. He probably just wants to feel like a father for once."

But judging from the look he gave it was plain to see the vigilante wasn't buying her attempt to console his worries; to see that she wasn't concerned herself. Terry opened his mouth to speak but then…nothing. He closed his lips and scoffed in surrender – like when he decided it was best not to argue and let it go – and adjusted the backpack over his shoulder that they knew contained necessities far more important than school books. "Okay," the boy sighed. "But," McGinnis adds with a hand on her shoulder, "if you happen to need anything – even if its tampons – ," he chuckled at the punch square in the chest, noting Max's right hook was getting WAY stronger before continuing, " – just call. I'll be there in a flash. You know that right?"

Maxine Gibson smirked and gave her best friend an appreciative hug. His arms encased her and the hacker practically melted. Even his scent was comforting. Many days she wondered what it would be like if his scent mingled with her own. Would she ever not be weakened by him and the little things he did or were part of his existence? Would she ever stop wishing they could become a part of hers? "Of course I do," she answered whimsically, then, pulling away and waving farewell, started to jog down the main steps when:

"Max!" she glimpsed over a shoulder and Terry's waiting stare was so serious the girl thought for sure her heart had stopped beating. "Love you, Kitten."

She released a breath and smiled softly. "Love you too," she answered with a twinge of shock that he had said it. Well, maybe not exactly at the words – this wasn't the first time the two had professed their "love" for one another – but rather at the tone he used when saying it; as if he were trying to convey comfort or something more for her. Maybe she was putting too much thought on it. Without another word Max was gone down the steps and heading up the block. In that moment the answer had become immediate and solidified: No. She would never stop wishing he could become part of her, and she part of him.

* * *

The train had been unbearably empty and Max hated it. Not because she liked feeling like a sardine, but because the less people around the more the girl's mind wandered in fretful anticipation of what her father could possibly want to talk about. Ever since the divorce and the sisters moved in together (in an apartment that Max spent the majority of the years in alone) things with their father had been strained; on Max's end at least. Their mother lived upstate but stayed fairly intact with her children. Max's sister and father got along fairly well – then again the eldest sibling was always independent and didn't need constant cuddling or affection to feel adored; distance, to her sister, was the best kind of love. Max assumed she adapted this attitude when their parents were going through the rough spots: it seemed pointless to believe in unity when things were so perfect to the outside eye, but hell behind closed doors. So for the elder sibling things were perfect. But to Max?

She tried making things work out, but her old man seemed more enthused with the freedom he'd always wanted rather than maintaining a connection with his daughter. They never talked, and when they did he was always on about how great life was for him. He didn't wish them happy holidays – hardly even visited! Well, except for that one time he came, ate, and left in that order within an hour's time. He'd forgotten Max's birthday three times, and the other two he'd sent flowers nearly eight months late. And then there was Shannon.

Max climbed the subway steps and walked down the street towards her complex with a fearsome scowl on her lovely young features. Shannon was her father's 23 year old no good, trashy, whore of a girlfriend. Shannon proclaimed up and down to be a black Frenchwoman from Paris who had been a flight attendant or something – but after some digging Max came to find she was really a cabbie from Arkansas. Deceitful bitch: and what was worse was that she had Max's dad wrapped around her trampy little fingers. There were no words in the Webster's to describe just how much Max _loathed_ Shannon. She was sure Bruce couldn't think of a word. BUT Max tries to calm herself. This wasn't about Shannon. This was about Max and David (her father) – and thankfully, knowing her father, this wouldn't last long.

Before she even realized it Max was walking through her complex's front doors and on the elevator. Her foot tapped against the floor at an odd rhythm and the girl found herself gawking attentively at the lighting numbers that indicated the floors passed until the elevator came to a slow and steady stop. Gibson took a deep breath to calm down. She had plenty of time. Knowing her old man he was probably catching up with friends. It would give her enough time to get the place straightened up a little more before his arrival. Maxine had performed some tidying up early this morning before leaving for school after receiving a call in the middle of the night from David…

 **" _ASSHOLE! What in the Joker's hellhole-?!"_** _she had snarled into the phone around three in the morning after the fourth time it had rung. Between Terry and this persistent dreg the world obviously wanted the girl to go bitch mode from lack of sleep._

 **" _MAX?!"_** _replied a voice incredulously that made the teen sit up like a speeding bullet._

 _ **"Dad?!"** Max had practically shrieked in disbelief. Oh shit…she'd just cussed at her father; she just called him an asshole. Well, sure at times he was, but still! "I…ummm. Was that you calling? Is everything okay?" the girl hurriedly shifted the conversation to take his mind off her profanity._

 _ **"Umm,"** went David's voice before, **"Yeah. You weren't answering the phone."**_

 _Thank goodness. Max brought her knees up to her chest and reached forward, poking at her painted toes nervously afterward an awkward pause. **"I was sleeping."**_

 _ **"Oh, well. I was sure you'd be awake – being a kid and all-,"** she grimaced when he called her "kid", **"—I thought you'd be out with friends partying it up."**_

 _The Gibson youngest had tensed with that response. No apology for waking her up? For making her (briefly) concerned about whether everything was okay? Not even a "Well, how you doing?"? That was a pathetic excuse. Out with friends? Seriously? It ticked her off just how much her father didn't know his own daughter. She hated when he put her in the same category as everybody else: Maxine Gibson was NOT like everybody else! **"It's a**_ **school night** _ **, dad,"** Max informed him without even bothering to hide her annoyed tone. She outstretched her legs and fell back into the bed, ready to end this pointless conversation. **"I'm fine. You're fine. I'm going back to sleep. I've got a Trigonometry test in the morning-."**_

 _ **"Before you go,"** David had cut her off with a sudden business-like voice, **"I'm coming by tomorrow. We need to talk about something."** Max's heart dropped to her ass and then raced like the road runner. **"I'll see you when you get out of school. I'm serious Max, we NEED to talk. Don't stand me up like you did last time I said I was coming by."**_

 _ **"I had something to do!"** she snapped, disbelieving that he was even trying to start this tonight, well, this morning. She was too sleepy and not in the mood._

 _ **"You better watch your mouth girl,"** he had warned low under a cold voice that made her flip off the wall with a scowl. **"You could've cancelled your plans."** Yeah, maybe if you hadn't called twenty minutes before you were dropping by when I was already out and had no way home, Max screamed in her head! **"I'll see you tomorrow."** And without so much as a goodbye or good luck wish for her test, he had hung up. Callous, selfish, pretentious-._

Max stepped out the elevator and tread down the hallway until finally reaching her destination. Home…well, more like a place to stay. The girl pulled a set of keys from her pocket and placed it in the door, turning the knob, and pushed open. At last! Here within the peaceful walls of this apartment she could push the irritation back of her father's impending visit and relax for a few minutes – have a second to herself before…

Max halted in the doorway with widened eyes. A young black woman with golden blonde weave sat comfortably on the living room couch, twiddling what appeared to be a cigarette between her fingers before turning and smiling pleasantly at Max. The woman was young, only a few years older than Maxine was, with smooth, flawless ebony skin that even made Gibson jealous of its purity. "Black don't crack" definitely applied to this gorgeous young woman. The weave draped over her shoulders in lovely waves as her rich almond colored eyes glistened when her pouty lips pulled back in welcome…as if this were _her_ house and not Max's. The woman crossed her toned legs in a much too short dark grey dress that looked like it belonged in a strip club as opposed for every day autumn wear. "Hey, Maxie. Cute boots," the girl cooed, placing the cigarette within her mouth. "We were wondering what was taking you so long."

Max's eyes widened…but then flared with to anger. "Shannon!" she exclaimed, tossing her auto-mechanics book on the floor and crossing the threshold before halting next to the kitchen counter. "What the-?"

Shannon closed her eyes, ignoring Max's rude outburst, unbothered by the "child's little tantrum" as she liked to call it. Why couldn't Max be more lady-like and sweet like her older sister? "We've been here for nearly an hour and a half."

Gibson hesitated. "We?"

"HONEY!" Shannon hollered like the ratchet bimbo she truly was. "MAXIE'S HERE!"

The sound of muffled footsteps came from the direction of Max's room and she wheeled, taken aback by the sight of a large African American man tailored down in a double breasted grey suit and alligator shoes coming out the hall and into the living room for full view. His rich black hair had grown out some, and he wore it in a unique 80's kind of vintage rapper cut while his mustache had been replaced by a full, perfectly trimmed beard that made him look like he was someone else – some rich executive or mob head or something. NOT the man she had loved as a child. He was someone else, someone she had come to disdain and want no part of.

"Hello Maxine," his rich and deep voice echoed throughout the room as his half-lidded eyes appraised her, shocked by how much she'd changed since the last time he'd seen her.

Max took a step back and placed a hand on the countertop. "Hey…dad." Shannon grinned widely from the couch and grabbed her lighter.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Part II

_Here is Part II. Part III should be up later tonight (hopefully), but just in case, please add this story to your alerts so you can receive notifications._

 _Once again: Characters may be OOC and events from the original Batman Beyond show may not coincide with this fanfic._

* * *

 _ **Part II**_

 _ **The Reason We're Broken**_

David Gibson stepped forward as he raised a hand and cupped a palm against his daughter's face lightly, almost like a stranger rather than a father. He watched Max intake a sharp breath and freeze as if afraid the slightest movement would raise the bowels of hell itself. Little did she know how right she might have been. Still, it ached him to see her so uneasy at his presence and touch. David removed his hand and coughed into his fist in discomfort. "Wow," he stated, looking her up and down. "You've grown. I barely recognize you!" Of course he barely recognized her: he'd hardly seen Max since the divorce was finalized. Somehow the sweet little angel he remembered lay nowhere in these new and matured features. God she looked so much like her mother.

Max fidgeted. "You too." A moment of quiet fills the room as the two Gibson family members looked at the floor. What else was there to say? They were strangers; strangers even in blood.

Well, pleasantries wasn't getting them anywhere. Guess it time to get right to it. David coughed again but folded his arms, expression growing serious once more and Max immediately fought the urge to give him a dirty look out of defensiveness. This wasn't going to head in a good direction – she could sense that already. "What took you so long? We've been waiting for nearly two hours! I told you I had something important to talk about."

Max turned, rolling her eyes when she was sure he couldn't see, and bent down to pick up the textbook she'd discarded before setting it on the counter and rounding about into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and grabbed a glass before pausing and looking over the opening into the living room at her visitors. Right, she had forgotten manners. "You want a drink?"

At the mention of something potentially desirable, Shannon put down the lighter in hope and asked with building excitement, "You got any beer, Maxie?" Max cringed internally. She HATED to be called that. Her father used to call her "Maxie" when she was a kid, when they were an actual family; now it felt more like a put down than a cute nickname. But for right now she'd keep her trap shut; wait to see where this get together would lead before completely dragging it to the underworld.

David shook his head and gave his woman a crooked, all knowing smirk. "C'mon Shan. The girl's 15 for Christ's sake. She doesn't have any-."

Did he just say fifteen? No wonder he never gave her a proper birthday present or calls – the jerk didn't even know how _old_ she was. Oh, but she had to remember every single little detail about _his_ life or catch hell about it? The Oracle was on the very verge of putting them out! "Seventeen," Max corrected bitingly before opening the fridge and holding up a case of cans for their viewing pleasure…beer cans. She gave the case a smug shake. David gawked, dumbfounded as Shannon clapped her hands and bounced up and down in delight. "Regular or light?" Max asked vainly.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got."

Max nodded and broke a can out of its casing and chucked it across the living room where Shannon caught it with ease. Okay, so maybe she wasn't so much of a bitch after all if she could catch a fast one like it was handed to her. Max looked to David who merely shook his head in refusal before smoothing out his suit in a manner that basically said, "I don't want to ruin my overpriced fabric with poor man's beer." Max set her cell by the sink and grabbed the glass, pouring some flavored soda in it – figuring drinking some beer right now might make her father implode, and as tempting as that was, there was still the matter of their presence to deal with – and hovered at the entry of the kitchen and sipped before replying to his earlier questioning, "School doesn't let out until almost three."

David scoffed, looking at his watch that read 4:20pm. "And you couldn't get here any sooner than that?" The way he said it was almost disbelieving that he could be wrong; like he was implying she was ignorant…and Maxine Gibson didn't appreciate it.

Her eyes widened as she struggled to regain her depleting temper. Excuse him? And just what did he mean by that? Max bristled. What the hell was his problem? "I go to Hamilton Hill, dad. I DON'T have a car. I have to catch the subway _and_ walk."

David Gibson grew immediately offended at her obvious attitude as he unfolded his arms and gestured to himself with his thumb. "And how am I supposed to know that? I'm a busy man, Max. I can't be wasting time-."

Max placed her glass on the counter with a little more force than she probably should have as her agitation started to build. "Well I'm so sorry if seeing your daughter is a waste of time! You should've told me when you were coming; maybe I could've got out early. OR even better, _asked_ when I'd be home. You're not the only one with things to do or places to go – I've got a life too!"

"WATCH YOURSELF, GIRL!" David hollered, taking an aggressive step forward and furrowing his brows at her with rage. The tension grew to the point it was practically uncomfortable.

Shannon sipped on her beer and rolled her eyes. "I told you this wasn't going to work, Dave."

 _This bitch_ , Max thought as she immediately regretted sharing beer with the ungrateful tramp. Max tossed her hand in Shannon's direction. "What's SHE doing here, anyway?"

At the mention of Shannon, David begins to immediately remember the cause for coming here and straightens up – allowing his anger to wash away if only for a brief time to explain. "Max," he begins softer, causing his daughter to look at him with a more settled demeanor; settled and _curious_. David takes a breath and then his child's hand into his own massive one, pulling her out from the kitchen entry so they could have a heart-to-heart; something they'd avoided for a long time. "Max, baby girl: I know that there's been a rift between us over these years. I know you've been lonely for how things used to be, I understand that – really I do." He gauged as Max's expression seemed to melt into a flurry of sadness. She squeezed his hand in return and his heart swelled. "Baby girl," David continues, "I wish things could have ended much better for you and your sister's sakes; but they didn't. And now we've got to mend the pieces.

"I'm here to mend those pieces, Max. I'm starting a new chapter in my life, and more than anything I want you to be a part of it. We both need to make up for the time we've lost."

"Dad," Max whispered, feeling for the first time in so long that her father was right here, tangible – like everything she loved about him had come flooding back and he hadn't changed at all. This was them. This was him wanting them to be together again. This was-.

"I'm marrying Shannon."

-Unbelievably awful! Max's mind whiplashed as the ground swayed beneath her feet. She had to reach back and grab the wall to steady her. "What?" she squeaked with terror. It was like she'd just been slapped.

David nodded with a huge smile, glancing back at Shannon who looked like she was on the verge of tears. It wasn't until then that Max noticed the large rock on her finger. "Yes, we're getting married. Next week. And then we're moving to Florida."

"What?" cried Max again, her bucked eyes darting back and forth between David and Shannon.

David chuckled, misunderstanding her surprise for acceptance. "My job offered me an executive position down there. We've got this huge house-."

"Soooooo huge!" winked Shannon with a giggle.

"-Hahaha, right. And it's a great opportunity for all of us. Max," David said as he grabbed her shoulders and leaned down with blind joy, "you're coming with us. You're going to live with us in Florida."

Astonishment overcame the girl for a while – she was too stunned to speak, to even conjure the words in her mind to form the sentences that would convey her disbelief of what her father had just informed. And then realization. 1. Her father was marrying Shannon – sure that was disgusting but at the same time was none of her business. If she made him (blindingly) happy, who was Max to interfere with that? She couldn't even if she wanted to. 2. He was moving to Florida – mother loving Florida! He was failing as a father just being in Gotham, she couldn't imagine how much worse he would be in Florida. But 3? 3 was the real kicker. 3. Max realized he said that she was going with them. Max would rather be the Joker's Harley Quinn before living in the same house as Shannon. But David Gibson didn't _ask_ if she would like to move. He busted in her apartment and was _telling_ her that she, without a doubt, was going to live with them.

Oh hell no.

Astonishment shifted to disbelief; and disbelief shifted to anger as she pulled her shoulders out of his hands and scowled. "…WHAT?!" her voice practically ripped with a snarl.

David stood upright and furrowed his brows. "Maaaax," he warned.

"I'm not moving to Florida," the teen plainly stated.

David caught himself before he could snatch her up in his hands. "I wasn't asking, Max."

"And that's the PROBLEM!" Max suddenly shouted, causing her father to hesitate. "You didn't ask! I'm not leaving my life here in Gotham."

"You don't understand Max," Mr. Gibson started.

"No, YOU don't understand!" Maxine yelled and standing toe to toe with her father with clenched fists. "I have a life here, dad. I'm doing great in school; I've got friends – REAL friends who care about me as much as I care about them. I am not going to leave all this behind to live with THAT," she points a finger for Shannon, "gold-digging-!"

Max's face suddenly turned as her father's enlarged palm struck her with enough force to make her stagger back against the counter. David loomed over her with flared nostrils. "I told you to watch yourself! You're going to apologize for disrespecting Shannon."

"Disrespect?" Max scoffed, pulling herself to her feet and cradling her face with teary eyes and a tight frown. "Shannon needs to be apologizing to me! To our entire family!" David gawked and Max shook her head with a sneer at his amount of surprise. Did he honestly think his family was that stupid? "Oh yeah, dad," the pink haired daughter exclaimed. "We ALL knew you were screwing her while still married to mom. We know about the late night rides and business meetings. We know about Sunday nights at the Westin – room 504. SHE'S the epitome of disrespect! BOTH of you are!"

While an embarrassed David tried to think of an excuse and pull his life back together, Shannon stood to her feet, insulted. "I don't have to sit and listen to this. Take me back to the hotel, David!" Shannon was at the door in the blink of an eye. "I told you she wasn't going to want anything to do with us. She's an ungrateful little twip. We don't need her shit fucking up OUR marriage like I'm sure it fucked up yours."

David gave Shannon a look to silence her, but it was too late. Max cocked her head. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Shannon sassed, giving Max the stink eye. "David told me how HAPPY he was after leaving you all behind. And look at you! Pink hair? What? You're trying to make a statement or something? You're unoriginal, PATHETIC!"

And there, ladies and gentlemen, went Shannon's miss innocent façade…and Max's temper. "That's it!" Max lunged with claws ready to dig into that pretty little blonde weave. She wondered if she tugged hard enough would it come out covered in red? "C'MERE YOU BI-!" She gripped the hair near the root just as she hooked over her father's extended arm in a failed attempt to separate them. Max's free fist slammed repetitively into Shannon's skull, who screamed bloody murder and swung wildly, though missing her target. Max yanked, making Shannon stumble before commencing to drag the young woman back into the apartment by the head. "COME HAVE ANOTHER COLD ONE!" David wrung his daughter's hands free from Shannon, allowing his disheveled fiancé to retreat back into the hall and he stood between them. Obviously underestimating how much Max could take was a huge mistake on both the two adults' ends.

He looked down on her like she was trash, like he regretted having her – and Max regretted having him as a father. "Is that what you think?!" Max demanded, breathing heavily and pacing back and forth, eyes occasionally fixing on the form of Shannon over David's shoulder – debating, judging the distance. "You were happy to leave? So what, we weren't good enough for you? Huh? Were we holding you _down_ DAD?! You just couldn't wait to enjoy your _freedom_ from your unoriginal, pathetic wife and kids." Max stepped back and rose to her full height. "No wonder mom divorced you; I wouldn't want to spend another minute with you either."

"Hey!" David raised a finger to caution her alongside a fierce scowl. "I'm coming back, Max. And you're going to come with me back to Florida whether you like it or not."

The father and daughter stared one another down in silence – a silence that solidified the reasoning for why they had drifted apart, that showed just how broken this family was. Her outburst shocked David more than anything, Max was never one for violence or conflict…yet he had been blind to her limits and unconsciously, uncaringly, continued to push them until finally they broke. He had no idea how to fix the damage, because he'd been so ignorant to the depth of it. Yet the thought that he could still force things back in line by dragging Max to live with him, DESPITE what had just broken out here, dared to steadily present itself.

That was enough for her. Max huffed and removed her hand from her red cheek, showing him his handiwork to accompany her response. "You don't get it. You abandon me for years, act like our family was some weight keeping you trapped – and then just up and expect me to act like everything is okay? Like these past years without you haven't been the worse? Like I'm not ANGRY with you?" David narrowed his eyes and Max grits her teeth. "Well you're wrong, dad. I am VERY angry with you. I'm angry you would even say that stuff to her about us, that you'd look down on me like I'm the problem when she just INSULTED me…but I guess it's not an insult because those were YOUR words, right? You've always chosen yourself and everyone else over ME! I'm tired of it!" Max bit down hard on her bottom lip and stepped away, tossing a piece of synthetic golden hair out in the hall and grabbing on the doorknob. "Don't bother coming back." And without another word, the door closed.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Part III

_Hey there MistFits! (that's what I'm calling my readers/fans. i know, i have too much time on my hands lol)_

 _Part 3 to this short fic. I'm hoping to wrap this ishness up in part 4 so here's to hoping. A little more of a background description of Max's family i guess. Please forgive any potential typos. Characters may be OOC and this plot may not coincide with the original Batman Beyond Animated Series storyline._

 _LOL Guest reviewer: Shhh! Don't spill the beans! :D (also, maybe a little of both? I have not the slightest clue what im doing with this craziness LOL You should see me smacking my head against the keyboard over here trying to figure out this ish *giggle*)_

 _And also: YAY for a little Ace! I love that Great Dane! I need to make a fic for him and Max. Ace rocks. "Good bad dog". (he might be a little ooc too.)_

* * *

 _ **Part III**_

 _ **When She Calls**_

Batman flew over the afternoon Gotham autumn sky with a faint grin. No matter how screwed up this city was, from up here it was always a beautiful sight – and made him realize how badly it needed his protection; and how much he _wanted_ to do so. Whenever he'd faintly consider giving up, a ride through the skies always put things into perspective for the young vigilante. Over the time passed being Batman had become more than just avenging his father…it had become preserving _life_. "Good work," came Bruce's voice over the radio.

Batman smirked. How rare it was to hear a word of praise from the retired hero! So rare, that McGinnis tended to roll with it comically. "What's that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my total badassery."

Teenagers. "You have a way of ruining a perfectly good compliment, McGinnis."

Batman chuckled, changing direction of the car to bring it back in since the streets had fallen momentarily quiet, much to the lad's joy. "Sorry." He snorted – not really. "Which reminds me: still need a ride to dinner with the gang?" Bruce, Barbara, and Dick had been getting together over the past couple days. Last night when Terry came in from delivering a night of justice (he chuckled – that sounded like a Superman line), he was pleasantly surprised to find the three companions down in the Bat Cave, wandering and gazing at the "trophies"; reminiscing on old times. There was nothing wrong with that of course, but for once it made Terry feel out of place – like he had encroached on something private. McGinnis felt awkward in their presence, probably always would. These were the Originals, and no matter how much Terry tooted his own horn he was pretty sure and content with the fact that he would never measure up to them.

He could practically hear Bruce raise a wrinkled brow. "Got something more important to do?" the old man inquired in a tone that begged the boy to be insolent enough to consider what he was getting paid for as "meddlesome".

Batman rolled his head with exasperation. "Not like that," the vigilante corrected. He swore Bruce enjoyed it when they butted heads. "It's just…something's up with Max."

Now that was different. Bruce never knew the girl to be troubled enough (or at least allow herself to appear as such) to actually gain Terry's concern. She was typically a fairly "kept" person in the emotional and personal departments. Wayne had to admit he admired that. "Oh?" pried the old man with some interest.

"Yeah. Her dad's in town."

Bruce looked at a tray with some medicine resting on it and frowned like a child who hated eating their vegetables. Stubborn old crook. "She's nervous about seeing him?"

Now it was Batman's turn to raise a brow. Was spending time with Dick and Barbara actually making the grouchy senior citizen civil? If the former Batfamily members could be here to see this right now! "Noooot exactly. They aren't on the _best_ of terms. Her dad is," Terry explains, "kind of a prick; whenever she does talk to him, or the RARE chance she sees him, she goes into this – I don't know – depression or something." The hero's grip intensified on the throttle with irritation. "I don't like the way he makes her feel."

Bruce looked away from the medicine to the computer screen curiously. "Like an abandoned child," the former Dark Knight knowingly concluded. It was no mystery that most children of divorce often felt abandoned or unloved usually by one of the parents in particular.

But McGinnis picked up on what Wayne was judging and immediately grew defensive. "Like _trash_ ," Batman corrected with a growl back in response, pushing the throttle a little harder than necessary. His words plainly revealed Max wasn't just looking to place blame on her father, but rather something was actually wrong and her situation was not an average statistic…and for Bruce not to think of it (or more importantly, HER) as one.

The Wayne heir sat on the other end, listening to Terry's protective tone concerning the emotional wellbeing of his close friend. Listened – and noticed something. The role of Batman protected and preserved the life of all – good or bad – sometimes at his own expense. But there would always be those whose safety was a much higher priority to the hero. Bruce Wayne knew the nature of Max's meaning to Terry more than Terry did himself. From the friendship, to the trust of Batman, the patch jobs on McGinnis' bruised and battered body, the late night visits…Wayne could see it all clearly – yet knew that such feelings could be dangerous in more than one way for both parties involved. This was typically why the old man was against the youthful protégé delving too deep into his relationships – knowing they would either lead to distraction…or heartbreak. Even still, Bruce loved to hear McGinnis squirm. "Just ask her to marry you, then it wouldn't matter what her father does." The sound of the car stalling reached the old man's ears and he cracked a devious smirk.

"DAMNIT BRUCE! BE SERIOUS!"

"I am being serious. I'm pretty sure she's in love with you," Wayne cynically teased with a raise of the brow in his twisted sense of humor. "And you're obviously head over heels for her but too scared to say anything about it. It's the perfect scenario given the circumstances."

"She's not in love-! I'm not scared-! Ugh! You're a real piece of work, you know that?" snapped a flushing red McGinnis. "I would never marry Max for something so stupid!"

Bruce thoroughly enjoyed hearing the panic in McGinnis's voice and almost felt a chuckle building in his chest; how far he could push the teen was the game here – but the results of that game could only be found by maintaining a serious tone. "So saving her from an abusive relationship with her father is, and I'm quoting you here, 'stupid'?"

The engines revved aggressively louder. "Of course NOT!"

"Then what's the problem? People do it all the time."

"NOT to Max. I'll never let anyone do that shit to Max," the teen declared angrily through gritted teeth. "There are other ways to free her from her asshole dad other than marriage, Wayne. You know: like legally or some shiz! How old school are you? Besides, Max deserves someone who can give her EVERYTHING she wants – not just a name. If I ever married Max it would be for MORE than just-." Terry faltered. If he ever married Max? Since when had he even considered that she'd be willing to marry someone like him? Terry's eyes widened. She? Consider HIM? Shouldn't he have been asking that question the other way around? Sure, he loved Max…as a best friend – how could anyone NOT love Max? She was funny, and witty, and a total brain, and compassionate, and beautiful-.

Bruce linked his fingers together in thought before offering an immediate subject change to confuse the boy and mess with his head just for the hell of it. "Tell you what: I don't need you to drive me. We've got a way. But I'm not sure how late I'll be, so take Ace with you."

Terry squeaked. "ACE?"

Bruce gave a look, typing into the computer system before looking down at the dog lying comfortably at his feet. "Thought you two were on good terms since Cuvier?" The sound of the back doorway opening and jets fills the cave as Bruce hangs up the line, turning the chair to the revamped black Batmobile while it glides inside the cave and hovers over the landing pad before smoothly setting down. The kid handled that thing pretty damn good, Bruce had to give him that…which meant the better he was able to control it, the more reckless Terry McGinnis drove.

The mobile's top pulled back and Batman stood to his feet. "We are," the young replacement answers once he jumped out the cockpit and dusted off his hands; he pulled off the cowl and eyed the four legged beast before tussling his black hair with his fingers. "But I think he's still pissed about the last time."

"Last time?" asked Bruce, giving the canine an intrigued gaze.

"Yeah, the last time I had to watch him…when I tried to give him a bath." Ace lifts his head, pulls his lips back over two rows of glistening fangs as if insulted by the human boy's words, and growls. Terry flinched before pointing in accusation, "SEE?"

Bruce reaches down and pats the loyal companion's head with a playful and secretive smirk, obviously amused. "You just gotta know how to handle him."

Terry scoffed as his phone rang and he reached inside the car for it, stating, "Then _you_ do it from now on. He's your psycho dog, not mine." The teen grabbed the cellular and glanced at the screen before breaking out into a smile and putting the receiver to his ear after hitting the "answer" button. "Hey there, Kitten," he teased with a slouch against the Batmobile. "Need those tampons?"

" _Terry."_

McGinnis's smile disappeared as swift as it had come and he sprung upright with furrowed brows. Her voice was low and hushed, strained…that was not like Gibson. "Max? What's wrong?" Bruce looked up and cocked his head.

There was a strange sound on the other side of the phone: like, a growl mixed with a whine of pain; like something had hurt her and she was pissed about it. _"He's going to make me move to Florida…"_

"WHAT?!" snarled McGinnis in disbelief.

" _I don't want to go with him,"_ Max's shaky voice heaved. _"Terry…"_

"I'm on my way. Keep the window open." He didn't give her time to answer, just made his order, hung up and commenced in climbing back up into the car.

Bruce leaned against his cane, watching his future alter ego make preparations to depart. "Taking the car?"

Terry plopped in the seat and began throwing switches across the dashboard. "She needs me now," he answered in his Batman voice, showing just how peeved off he was. "It's the quickest way."

More like the less "illegal" way. The senior citizen could only dream about how far the boy would be breaking the speed limit. Bruce lowered his greyed brows. "You sure that's responsible?" McGinnis gave the old man a cold look, the only dispute necessary. That single, silent scowl was enough to make the old man decide this was one fight it was best not to pick at any further. Wayne turned his back and the thrusters started up almost instantly. The retired hero looked down to the Great Dane. "Ace?" The dog snuffed and gave his owner his uttermost attention. Bruce grunted. "Go." The beast was up on his feet and took off like an inked blur towards the vehicle, tensing on capable muscles before springing into the air and inside of the Batmobile just as the cover began to close. Bruce heard the sound of a bark and cry of disapproval from Terry before the Batmobile took off down the tunnel, and the former Batman began heading up the stairway towards the mansion with a cocky grin. As usual, he won yet another round.

The lights along the walls of the Bat Cave entryway blurred past them as the cowled hero tensed. The outside door opened and the car whizzed into the night sky and woodland surrounding Wayne Manor. The sight of this place used to creep the boy out – now he found it comfortingly beautiful. Ace squirmed in the back, claws scratching against the window. Terry huffed. "Knock it off," he commanded. The Dane bit into the rear of the seat and growled a little to voice his dispute; McGinnis looked back and gave the mutt a hard frown. "Look," Batman warned, "keep it up and I'll take you back to be alone-," the Dane snuffed as if he didn't care, "-instead of taking you to Max's." Almost as if on command the midnight hound sat and snapped his chops shut; looking as still as a perfectly manicured statue…from hell. Terry raised a brown but diverted back to the sky as they approached the buildings of downtown Gotham.

With Ace finally under submission Terry let his mind wander back to Max and the potential severity of the situation that he'd find. The way she sounded on the phone was unacceptable – and the reasoning as to her distress bothered him. McGinnis kicked himself mentally: he never should have let Max go home along knowing her father would be waiting. After the whole Spellbinder fiasco Max finally gave her best friend a more in depth view into her family life: and honestly, Terry couldn't blame her for wanting to be trapped in a falsified world where the hell she'd experienced was non-existent.

But there was more than just the stories _she'd_ told. Terry had a problem with her father. When Gibson had offered the details, McGinnis compared that with findings of his own extensive research; findings he was not fond of. Regina Gibson – Max's mother – was in the clear. She had her own cosmetics line and through hard work had become successful, moved upstate after the divorce was finalized, and maintained a healthy relationship with her daughters to the point she deserved a reward for her efforts. How Regina was able to juggle a growing business and her growing/grown children was beyond Terry; still, both daughters praised their mother for managing. Terry met Regina a couple times: she was without a doubt one of the sweetest women he'd ever met…and made a mean peach cobbler.

Diana Gibson – Max's older sister – was a bit more…complicated. Terry had met her on a few occasions too, though these meetings were typically short and not as pleasant. Both sisters clashed heads A LOT, but Diana was virtually a non-factor in Max's life both emotionally and physically. She was a flight attendant for some big time corporate mogul's private airline – one that catered solely to the filthy rich. Diana often found herself traveling the world on a continual basis, AND even fooling around sometimes with the most unsettling characters. If Paxton Powers were to take a ride on her plane, Max and Terry were pretty sure Diana would be riding him in the luxury bathroom. Fun and money were Diana's game; and she never lost. But then, Terry supposed the elder daughter was used to bad influences and manipulating others in her life because of her father.

Terry clenched a fist as he fooled around with a few controls in front of him and tried to call Max but found the line busy. McGinnis had dug up some interesting information on David Gibson and the boy was pretty sure that 1. His youngest daughter was completely unaware of what he did, and 2. That Terry distrusted him as much as he hated him. David grew up on the rough side of Gotham. He climbed his way to the top though not with resilience or hard work, but instead with underhanded and dirty tricks – like stealing other people's tech or business plans and calling them his own while threatening or "getting rid of" anyone who would try to stop him or retain their work. David worked for some kind of techno Customs Company and for years successfully dragged others down to wind up on top…but that changed last year when a co-worker of David's killed himself. Apparently the co-worker was in line for a promotion after the reveal of a project when suddenly his work had been corrupted and tampered with, tons of data stolen or erased to the point that when he still tried to push the product it nosedived. Said employee lost the promotion, and within a few months Gibson _just so happened_ to reveal new plans for a similar concept – one in which the "original" lacked to make it successful.

David Gibson was promoted. But the problem came weeks after when the employee accused the co-worker of stealing his work. Curious, the company prepared an investigation, when the man suddenly dropped all charges and went missing…he was found in his home some days later with a suicide note splattered with what remained of the brains he'd blown out. No one looked any further into the situation – coming to the conclusion that because of his failed project, inability to handle the stress of his work being void, and David reaping the success he'd so hard strived for, that the man ended his own life – and eventually all was forgotten…Terry wasn't saying that David killed the co-worker – maybe the employee really had committed suicide – but McGinnis _was_ positive that something David said or did led the co-worker to that result. To put it simply: Terry didn't trust Max's dad. Based on what the future Great Detective had found it was obvious David's personality was one that wanted everything for no cost. And this mindset evidently cost the man his own family…though Gibson obviously didn't see it as a loss. McGinnis of course never told Max these things, but steadily remained wary whenever David was too close to Max than Terry liked.

The Batmobile weaved through Gotham's business district and McGinnis found himself thinking into detail more than before; particularly on Bruce's accusatory jibe from earlier. It was no secret just how much Max meant the world to him – the boy's clique at Hamilton Hill knew it, even his own mother and brother were fond of her as a result of their bond. There wasn't a single night Matt didn't ask if Max was babysitting, or Mary inviting the girl over for dinner. Their relationship and the severity of it often raised questions at Hill High – and when Dana moved away the gossip only got juicier.

Though Terry wasn't sure if he was more upset at people's assumptions on the basis of the two teen's friendship…or if there was some underlining reason as to why he didn't feel the need (or have the heart) to correct them. Fact was that Maxine Gibson had wormed her way to a special place in Terry McGinnis's heart; neither of them had been completely conscious of it, but with every day their attention became more and more focused, more curious, as to the extension of those feelings and just what it meant for them. Yet of one thing Terry was positive of: that he would not allow anyone to hurt Max; not even her own father.

* * *

"Why would you give him a key, Diana?" Max demanded into the phone as she paced the living room floor and flung her opposite arm about dramatically.

Diana Gibson lounged poolside in a barely there peach bikini, sipping on a daiquiri and eyeing a sexy piece of African chocolate at the resort in Cameroon where she was resting. Side by side you almost couldn't tell that Diana and Max were sisters: Diana's facial features were far more angular like their father, almost square as opposed to Max's oval one; she was taller and about a shade lighter in complexion with long, thick raven hair; and though their figures were very similar, Diana's was much smoother due to her height. She was a goddess, a wonder – as strong willed and independent as she had been spoiled when growing up. The African prince on the other side of the pool winked before diving into the cool and rich blue water. Diana bit her lip. " _Oh c'mon Maxie-_ ," the sibling started with her perfect little dialect.

Max cut in with a growl, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

" _-it can't be THAT bad_ , _darling,_ " Diana continued with a roll of the eyes. Diana always thought Max's problems were trivial compared to her own.

Max lightly pounded a fist against her forehead. Why did she think she'd be able to get anything intelligible out of Diana? "I ripped that bitch's weave out."

Diana sat up in shock on her lounge chair with a broad grin of disbelief. " _Shut UP! You did NOT!_ "

"Does it sound like I would joke about something like that?"

Diana grabbed her sides and fell back with a guffaw that was somehow still uppity. " _That's rich! You never did like her. Well,_ " the elder sibling stated honestly, _"I don't like her myself, but not even_ I _would dream of putting my hands on her first. Dad's gonna kill you._ "

Max sighed, leaning against the countertop as support for her sudden exhaustion. "Well to be fair he hit _me_ first."

Diana raised a brow and stopped smiling as doubt and mild concern for her sister – an emotion she _rarely_ executed – overtook her features. She held the phone tight to her ear. " _He hit you? What did you say to make him hit you, Maxine?_ " Silence was the only answer and Diana huffed, almost knowing exactly what had been spoken back and forth between the father and youngest daughter. " _Look, I'm sorry, okay? I thought giving him a key was a good thing. He is our father after all. And I thought it might help make things better between the two of you. It's your own fault when you think about it, though._ " And Diana just ruined it. God, her sister and father were professionals at fucking up a decent conversation.

"Excuse you?" cautioned Max as something big raced past her window – the only problem? She couldn't see anything. The girl immediately knew what that meant as she walked towards the window and unlocked and opened it, enjoying the cool evening air as she caught a glimpse of the sunset before treading back towards the counter.

Diana tensed. " _Come on. I did it because everyone knows your relationship isn't the best. If you actually gave dad a chance I wouldn't have felt the need to get involved._ " The eldest sibling twirled her fingers around her long black locks as the prince slowly made his way up the steps out of the pool dripping in water like a delicious Africanized Aquaman…He could be the king of her seas. And she would aim for that tonight! " _You really need to let this drama with dad go. You're making things far more difficult than it has to be._ " He stood over her with a glistening smile and she raised a knee and smiled right back with hooded, lustful eyes.

Max was flabbergasted and disgusted; then again, she should have known better. "How could you even say that?! Just because YOU'RE okay with acting like the divorce didn't fuck up your head doesn't mean I have to pretend-…" Max clenched the bridge of her nose. "Forget it, Diana. You've never got it. Enjoy Africa."

" _Max waaaiiit-!_ "

The line hung up and Max slumped her upper torso against the kitchen countertop with a deep exhale that made her chest hurt. No. She was not going to let her sister's usual lack of understanding and compassion get to her. Max was not going to feed into the irritation and weariness of it all!

"Max?" At last, someone who could soothe her emotions and ease her soul. She looked over a shoulder to see Batman paused between the window with his backpack across a shoulder and an overgrown Ace squirming in his arms. His white eyes stared at her compassionately, and she could tell that he'd overheard…and that he pitied his best friend.

Gibson turned to face him and gave the hero an exasperated grin, outstretching her hand as invitation for him to enter…an invitation in which he obliged. Batman crossed into the room and set down Ace with a "Sit!" before closing the shade. When Batman looked back however, Ace was crouched low on his belly and scooting slowly towards Max with a whine as she kneeled down and opened up her arms. "Damnit Ace, I said, 'SIT'!" The Great Dane gave his secondary master a disrespectful huff before commencing in his approach for Max.

Well, if McGinnis didn't make things better, this monstrous hound definitely would! Diana had taken the cat, and the younger daughter was often lonely in the house. But it was okay, she was pretty sure she was a dog person anyway. Max clapped her hands and cooed, "C'mere Ace! C'mere boy!" The dog took off like a bullet and slammed his entire body into the girl, wriggling about happily as the beautiful human gave him unconditional affection in rubs and snuggles.

Batman pulled off his cowl and pouted. "How is it that he never listens to me? He respects Bruce, he becomes a lovable puppy with you, but he half-asses everything I say."

Max rubs the Dane's large black face and presses her nose against his as the dog gives a happy whine. "You just gotta know how to handle him. He's a sweet little thing, aren't you boy?" Ace barks in agreement as Max rises to her feet and treads into the kitchen where the pup follows dutifully. "You hungry, Ace? C'mon let's get you something to eat!"

Terry heads to the bathroom to change out of the suit while stating, "Little and sweet are two things Ace are NOT." Max rolls her eyes as her best friend disappears and goes into the bottom cabinet, pulling out a large doggie bowl and bag of food. She orders Ace back into the living room at his spot beside the door where a large upraised black iron food tray sat. Max filled the first silver bowl with water and walked it into its place. Terry was out of the bathroom by then, standing next to Ace and watching the show with interest. Max had dog-sat Ace plenty times before, and he knew she kept his own supply of food and stuff here at the apartment. Ace trotted up to Max when she came back out with a second bowl filled with a mixture of kibbles and canned food – it looked like the meal of every dog's grandest dreams.

Max held up a finger and Ace immediately sat on his hunches with a lick of the chops. Terry gawked. "Stay," Max commanded before setting the food in the tray. Ace sniffed it hungrily but turned his attention directly back at Max with a stomp of the foot. Gibson tilted her head and shifted her eyes quickly from the food back to the loyal companion. "Eat." Ace obeyed happily. Terry was astonished.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed, walking to the couch and plopping down in defeat. Max came out from the hallway closet with an enormous doggie bed and hand full of toys that she set up near the window. Terry rolled his eyes annoyingly. Max chuckled, then came over to join him, tucking a leg under her and sitting right at the end with her arm and head resting against the top of the couch. McGinnis consciously moved closer and she raised her legs so he could sit under them, her thighs across his lap. The blue eyed hero touched the Oracle's outer thigh and gazed at her closed eyes. As fun as the little show was, now it was time to get down to business. "Max," Terry whispered. She opened her eyes and he became aware at just how tired and frustrated she was and it killed him. "What happened?"

Maxine withdrew a long breath and lay her head back against the arm of the couch wearily, staring up at the ceiling with concealed emotions. "Terry?"

"Yeah?" answered the boy, waiting for her to begin. His voice revealed patience, and by her sigh he could tell Max appreciated that to the utmost.

Gibson reached up her hands and began playing with the collar of her Eeyore shirt. "Would it make me a bitch if I said I hated my old man?"

Terry shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see the gesture. "It would be a sad thing to say," the hero admitted, "and even sadder to hear – but no, that wouldn't make you a bitch."

Gibson hesitated. "What if I said I wish he'd go away and never come back?" She could feel Terry stiffen and Max stopped playing with her shirt and sat up, staring at him as he gave her an unreadable look. Though Max thought she saw disapproval…vast disapproval; and perhaps, maybe, a hint of pain.

Terry's brows furrowed deeply. "Kitten," he warned low as she averted her pupils from his judging. "You don't want to go there." She snorted and Terry gave her thigh a gentle squeeze that regained her focus. "I'm serious, Max. I'm talking from experience. Losing your dad isn't something you want…no matter how big of a prick they seem."

Guilt overwhelmed Gibson as Max leaned forward and placed a palm against Terry's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Ter," she whispered before biting her bottom lip regretfully. How much of an idiot was she? No matter what she was going through why in the breathing hell did Max even find saying _that_ of all things to _him_ of all people, appropriate? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

But Terry shook his head in forgiveness and held the hand on his cheek before pulling it away and setting their hands on her lap. "Now, what happened?"

The young genius rolled her eyes and gnawed her jaws as Ace trotted by and curled up on his bed. "So, when I get home," Max begins to explain once she leans back again and flings her wrist dramatically in a manner that makes Terry smirk, "I open the door to find my dad's gold-digging girlfriend sitting comfortably on the couch. And then my dad comes out of my bedroom – my fucking bedroom Terry! What the hell was he doing in my bedroom? – and acts like he doesn't even know who I am; which makes sense seeing as how he thought I was fifteen." Max scowled. "Do I look fifteen to you?" Her hands directed towards herself before stopping beneath her breasts…and Terry fought not to flush as he stared at them a moment longer than he should have. But Max continued, uncaring or perhaps not even noticing his slight discomfort, "Then good ole _daddy_ gets mad at me for not being here at the speed of a fucking bullet. Do I look like Supergirl or something? And if I were does he honestly think I'd be stuck here dealing with this shit? But the kicker Terry," Max adds with a false grin of happiness, "is that he finally wants us to bond – by forcing me to move to Florida with him and his fiancé. Can you believe he's marrying that tramp?"

Terry held up a hand to stop her as he tried to wrap his mind around everything she'd said thus far. "Okay, pause. Why Florida?"

Max widened her eyes and shrugged in frustration while pointing a finger right at him as if that were just the point; the great mystery as to why her father was so insistent on screwing her life right down the toilet. "He said he got a promotion or something? I can't remember, I was too stupefied by his dreg level of ignorance."

"But, you're not going," Terry asked softly, tracing his fingers along her thigh, "are you?"

Gibson shook her head, though the best friend could see that she seemed unsure by the question – not by her own wants, but the wants of her father. "I'd rather fall in a pot of acid. I've got a life here, you know?" Max played with her fingers and felt her eyes start to water for the first time tonight as she quickly worked to wipe the tears away. "I don't want to go, Terry," the brain huffed, hiding her sadness behind a tight frown as she sniffed and her frame grew rigid before beginning to fall into soft trembles.

Terry's heart immediately broke. Even now she still tried to stay strong when she clearly needed to be weak. McGinnis admired Max's strength, but he wished she knew that she didn't always have to be. "Kitten," he whispered, outstretching an arm and wrapping it about her back. "You don't have to give up everything you worked so hard for here. This is your home. When has your dad ever sacrificed anything for you? Don't sacrifice yourself for him. Besides," the teen teased, tickling her sides as she gasped and squirmed, lightly pushing against him with silent giggles that the girl tried to keep muted yet failed, "what will Hill High do without you? Chelsea will be heartbroken, Nelson won't have anyone to play along with, and put him in his place all the time; the VRROOM will lose a legend, Batman will lose his Oracle…but even more importantly…I'll lose my best friend, and the only person in this world who gets me – ALL of me."

The school brain gasped under his assault, clutching his shoulders, "Terry! Stop! STAAAAHHHHP!" Max giggled as she kicked her legs and lightly shoved against him until eventually both of them were laughing and had collapsed off the couch onto the floor in a wild fit of giggles. Ace barked from his doggie bed before prancing over, jumping like a pup all over the two playing humans until their game subsided a bit. Between the tickles and rolling about Terry found himself sitting against the couch…and Max was on top of him, looking down at the teen with soft eyes. A moment of smiles and heavy breaths passed between them, Terry's hand on her back stopping just above the crown of her buttocks and Gibson's cheeks reddened a little before she poked his nose and dismounted, climbing back on the couch, pulling him with her, back to their previous cozy position. "You're crazy."

"You love me for my crazy," Terry joked. "Anyways, just stay here. Problem solved. He can't make you go."

Max paused and the happiness she'd felt moments before melted as if on command. "But," she answered silently, casually stroking Ace's head before he departed back to his bed, "I really can't stop him, you know? My dad gets everything he wants – he'll drag me to Florida kicking and screaming and not give a damn about it. There are no options when it comes to him."

"Is your father that big of a prick?" Max says nothing and Terry's face immediately contorted to a disapproving scowl. Well, that definitely could change the outlook of things. If David was willing to force his control over people on his own daughter then it was no wonder Max felt so unsure about whether or not she'd _truly_ be able to deny his order to go to Florida. "But you told him you didn't want to go," pried the Bat as if that simple statement were enough.

But it wasn't. "Damn straight I did," testified Max. "And do you know what I got?" She tilted her head to show him the faded imprint on her face…and Terry burned with rage – even Ace seemed disturbed by the sudden shift in the air.

"He… _hit_ you?" slowly questioned McGinnis as he removed her legs and rose from the couch. Being a bad father verbally was one thing, being an absent father too – but to physically put his hands on his daughter (for something so trivial nonetheless) was something else entirely. Terry figured David was trouble, someone not to be trusted; but never had the vigilante thought Gibson was capable of causing _this_ kind of harm to his own family (or at least what remained of it). McGinnis began to pace the floor in thought as Max watched him, obviously feeling uncomfortable with his irritated display.

"Yes," she stated, though quickly carried on as he shot his expression of unfathomable shock in her direction, "BUT I got what I wanted. I proved to myself that the relationship we used to have didn't exist anymore, and that I couldn't be with him even if I wanted to. Plus," Max added with dastardly cheer, "I got to finally kick Shannon's ass. Sucks dad got in the way, though." Terry scoffed in mild approval of her victorious tussle but continued to pace before her, deeply engulfed in thought until Max reached out a hand and gripped his wrist. She looked at him, knowing her attempt to calm him had failed, and therefore realized it was better to just tell him what she was the most afraid of: "Terry…he's going to come back. He's going to try to make me go with him. Brawl or not, I can't stop that."

That frightful assurance in her voice nearly drove him over the edge. Terry growled, "You're not going anywhere with him, Max. You don't HAVE to."

Max raised a brow as if such a thing were an impossibility. "What are you-?"

But the wheels of his mind were turning and he tapped his chin in potential realization. "There's always a way," he spoke to himself more than her, "Maybe we could look into…I don't know….Emancipation or something."

Max shook her head with furrowed brows of doubt. "Terrence, be real," her voice gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"I AM!" McGinnis emphasized, facing the girl completely and gripping her shoulders.

Maxine Gibson was absolutely dumbfounded at how convinced her best friend seemed by any hope of additional options to keeping her out of David's grip. Didn't he understand that there was no going against her father? Sure, Max could try – but not even her determination could stand solely against him. "Terry," Max stated, grabbing his jaw and forcing their eyes to meet as she tried to get what she considered an indisputable fact across to him, "listen to me Bats, honey: I appreciate your enthusiasm and everything but even if we WERE able to do this Emancipation gig – my father is heading off to Florida _next week_. There legally won't be enough time-."

McGinnis shook his head fervently, cutting off whatever she was about to say; dismissing every word that would dare reject keeping her free from David's control. "C'mon, there's _always_ a way," he insists, gripping the wrist that had his jaw. "You forget who I work for! Bruce is tight with Commissioner Barbara Gordon – if we go through her maybe it could open a door to getting you legally separated from your old man, or at least keep you in Gotham until then, right? Right?"

The Commissioner? Max faltered – was that even possible? "This is insane!" the brown skinned beauty and brain whispered as she felt suddenly unsure; unsure and perhaps longing for the chance. She looks around the apartment, the only home she's had since the divorce, before meeting his face once more. "Terry," Max starts in a barely audible voice laced with fear of him being right. "There still may not be enough time-."

Oh no she didn't. There was no way in hell that McGinnis was going to let Max accept this and surrender to what her father was doing. He knew Max didn't want what David was pressuring on her, and Terry would not let her step through the door of misery. Max was too good – he wasn't going to let her give in now! Not with there being a possibility right before them, no matter how faint it seemed. "I'm not gonna lose you to that idiot. Max-!" The secret vigilante stared at his partner and dearest friend passionately as if preparing to convey something, something that captivated Gibson as she allowed herself to be pulled deeply into his embrace, feeling the boy's hands hold her frame tight possessively. "Kitten-."

* * *

There was a rough knock on the door before the lock turned off and the front door opened: and standing in the doorway was David Gibson as he paused in shock at the sight before him evident on the man's features. His daughter was trapped in the arms of some punk…and it looked like they were on the verge of something…adult. David's surprise melted into anger as he stiffened. "What the hell-? Who are you? What the hell are you two doing?" David Gibson took off his expensive jacket and tossed it across the kitchen counter once he crossed the threshold and slammed the door shut.

Terry shifted his position and pushed Max behind him completely to protect her as the girl nervously exchanged glances between both men. "Nice to meet you Mr. Gibson," McGinnis introduced with an obvious lie and furrowed brows. "The name's Terry McGinnis – Max's best friend, and I'm sorry to inform you that Max isn't going anywhere with you."

David Gibson snapped his head back, insulted by this little piece of white trash's balls. The older man rolled his tense shoulders to loosen them up threateningly. "That's not up to you, BOY." David takes a step forward. "Mind your business, or I'll have to teach a lesson about respect! Max, get over here, now!" David commanded, but Max didn't move an inch and he clenched his visible teeth in anger. He was ready to unleash some frustration – between Shannon's anger and Max's disobedience Gibson was pissed and needed to punch something to take out his rage on. He had come to get Max, to tell her that she _was_ going for her own good – only to find this punk standing in his way. If David didn't get things done his way willingly; he always found a way to convince others to see things from his point of view…no matter what means necessary. And no one was exempt.

McGinnis grinned darkly, sliding a foot forward and raising his hands in a ready crouch. "Yeah?" the teen asked tauntingly. "We'll see."

But Max suddenly rounds between Terry and stands in the middle of the irritated men, holding out her arms for each of them in prevention. Question was: Would they listen?

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Part IV

_Hey MistFits, long time no read. I've been mega busy over these past couple of months. Still getting my health together but I've also made the decision to go to school and get my degree so time has been limited. Anyways, here is the newest chapter - hopefully by chapter 5 this story will be wrapped up. I'm going to start work on **The Ditch** next and will hopefully have it up by this weekend. Also, this was a rush job so please excuse any possible grammatical errors. I tried to edit as efficiently as possible._

 _Until next time!_

* * *

 _ **Part IV**_

 _ **Her Choice**_

"What the hell are you doing, Max?" demanded David in wrathful bafflement while his dark eyes glared down the daughter who stood between the two men in prevention.

"Move, Max!" commanded Terry as the teen took a voluntary step forward to try and maneuver the best friend behind him for protection. There was no way in hell he'd let this pitiful excuse of a father come in here and force Max into a world she wanted no part in. Just who did David think he was? Gibson might have gotten his way deceitfully or forcefully in other things, but not with this. McGinnis's advancement, however, only pissed off David more as he saw it as an aggressive move against him and began to raise a fist. Terry's lids narrowed in preparation…

"SHUT UP!" came Max's voice in a loud bellow that commanded pause from the two of them; though whether that pause was out of respect, shock, or curiosity, was currently unclear.

Lost for words, Terry tilted his head a little and reached out a hand, taking Max's palm before whining, "Maaax…" What was she-?

But Max snatched her hand from him and gave the best friend a hard look before turning the stare to David – whose own smirk of assumed victory was quickly wiped from his face under the apparent rebuke directed towards him. "I have had it!" she declared hotly, practically ripping her fingers through her pink locks in exasperation. God knew she was so tired of fighting; tired of pulling cemented teeth with her father, tired of trying to make him and Diana understand how their foolishness was keeping her drained, tired of pretending and falling in line with wishes that weren't her own. "Don't I have a say in this?" Max questioned, facing her father who frowned a moment at her question.

A say? A _say_? Never had Mr. Gibson allowed anyone to have a "say" in his matters; they only signified the presence of opinions that could question or attempt to dismiss his own. In his line of work, no one could be given the opportunity to stop the man's plans. That kind of power was solely his. However, David Gibson was not beneath making others feel, if for a brief moment, that they had control…if the result could benefit _him_. David grimaced yet coughed and stood upright, making an attempt to relax his posture to offer her some form of confidence. "Of course you do, Maxie," the swindler so easily lied.

Max raised a doubtful brow however, knowing how rare it was to have her father make any attempt in hearing what someone else had to say. "Really?"

Hook, line, and sinker. Looked like Maxie was going for the bait – and that pleased David; having someone fall into his manipulative clutches. Surely he'd have the boy out of the apartment and Max agreeing to move to Florida within the next five minutes. "Really." David gave her his infamous smile – a smile lined in deceit.

With a deep breath, Max took a step forward and gave her father a hug – it obviously caught him (Terry as well) off guard as the older man stiffened for a moment…before wrapping his large arms around his youngest daughter and squeezing her tight. In the sudden, unexpected moments like this, she really believed he loved her…but like that love, the daughter knew it would not last – it would swiftly fall under the force of David's need for power and control. As he was now, she knew they could never really be a family; and that broke her very heart to the core. Max's fingers clenched against the fabric on his back before her voice whispered, "I'm staying…"

She expected a yell or some kind of vocal outburst of disapproval – what Max hadn't expected was the arms suddenly recoiling from around her and large hands gripping her arms to the point she felt like they would pop. David shoved her away from his body and looked into her eyes with an emotion of anger that the Oracle didn't even have words in the human dictionary to describe. This reaction…David's grip intensified. Obviously he'd underestimated Max's resolve – and was not happy about it. "You little, ungrateful-!" The sound of a distant growl could be heard but Max couldn't even pay attention to it. Ace stood to his feet, head low, and a snarl reverberating in his throat. All she could do was watch the frightening display of her father with appalled eyes; practically frozen in disbelief. Still his selfishness and blindness left her dumbfounded.

Terry hollered out, "HEY!" and made a leap forward but Max looked back over her shoulder and commanded him to not move. "STOP!" she yelled to him, making his feet practically superglue to the floor. Was she still hoping to fix this on her own? Did she actually think that David was going to let this go anymore after such a response? Shit.

"You would do this to me?" David demanded, shaking her roughly to the point that she struggled in his grip. "YOU would do this to ME?! Out of all I've done for you?!"

Oh no he didn't! He was not trying to pin _her_ as the bad guy?! "AND JUST WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" screamed Max as she wriggled in his grasp and locked her nails into his flesh in trying to tug away. Her countenance radiated of anger, pain, and disappointment – all emotions she knew too well when it came to him. There was no fixing this: Max could see that clearer now than ever before. How much of an idiot had she been? "You fucked some other woman while married to mom, you abandoned us! What have you ever done for me, dad?" she critiqued harshly. "Not a damn thing. Do you honestly think I'd LIVE with someone as disgusting as-?!"

"BITCH!" David bellowed as he shifted and looked to be raising a hand.

That was it! Max may have wanted to try and handle their differences but it was plain to see that was an impossibility. There was no convincing this massive, power hungry bastard. Terry wasn't there when David struck her once, he'd be damned if he let the older man get away with it a second time! The secret hero was at her side in an instant – throwing one arm around her waist, he pulled as his opposite fist flew out and landed a solid hook right in David's jaw. The force of the strike caused Mr. Gibson to immediately stagger and release the violent hold on his daughter, Terry shoved Max back so she fell on the couch hard before commencing in delivering the old man an ass kicking he so desperately needed. Nobody laid a hand on Max.

Ace padded over to Max's side, sniffing the girl and giving her comforting quick licks before turning in front of her for the wrestling males with a growl and poised for attack posture.

David stumbled against the kitchen counter as McGinnis laid multiple blows upon him. "Bastard!" he said between punches. "Don't you EVER. FUCKING. PUT YOUR HANDS. ON HER. AGAIN!" Gibson reached out and gripped Terry's collar, then kneed the teen in the gut roughly as McGinnis leaned forward and hacked with widened eyes. But the vigilante, though hurt, had taken on villains far worse than David Gibson – and the rage of Max's unnecessary pain only fueled McGinnis's violent judgment against her father. The two tossed around the apartment, knocking over furniture and breaking countless valuables as they each exchanged hits and grunts.

"IMMA KICK YO ASS, BOY!" David roared.

"FUCK YOU!" and an uppercut was Terrence's answer.

Max watched the combative exchange take over the apartment as she called out to try and get them to stop, but it was no use. The testosterone had taken over and right now she had been placed on the backburner. The fight had her on edge – primarily because even though every hit was well deserved against David, there was a slight twinge of guilt about it…and she hated that. David drove Terry into the front door and McGinnis grit his teeth at David's falsified belief that victory was his. Gibson pulled back a fist directed for the disruptive young teen when a feminine voice low and hard hissed through the air, "Ace…"

A vicious set of growls erupted from behind the interlocked men and David Gibson stiffened for a brief moment; noting the teenage boy's look of satisfaction, slowly, he turned and came face to face with the sight of hell's hound. The contrast of those whitened fangs against its tar black body only made the true frightening appearance of the Great Dane all the more worrying. As much as Ace might have screwed over Terry, the Dark Knight (much like Bruce) was still his master. The dog crouched on its hunches as if preparing to leap for the jugular and David held his breath. "Maaaax…" the father called out to his youngest child, releasing Terry and shimmying to the side as McGinnis straightened his collar and walked past the dog after giving it a grateful pat on the head and checking up on Max, whose unamused eyes were locked on David's. "Call him off…" He couldn't believe she had commanded the dog to turn on him in the first place.

"Let's get something straight," Max started, ignoring her father's pleas.

"Max!"

"I don't belong to you," she continued, causing her father to give her a strange look. He opened his mouth to speak but Max cut him off with a raise of a hand. "I'm your child, not your _property_. And I'm sick of being treated like it. Everybody else might ask 'How high?' when you say 'Jump', but not me – not anymore. I'm done being angry _and_ afraid of you."

David furrowed his brows and tried to move forward but Ace's sudden bark of warning made the man think twice. "I'm only doing what's best for you!" he declared irritatingly.

Max gave him a disbelieving look. The daughter rolled her eyes and shook her head in dismissal of his words. Max couldn't say for sure whether or not David actually believed he was trying to take care of her through his behaviors, but she was done being a pawn for what everyone else thought was best for her. Maxine stood to her feet and Terry immediately reached out to help her up. His face and arms were bruised, and there was a cut on a cheek that lightly bled, but other than that he seemed completely unbothered by the signs of battle David bestowed upon him; which naturally gave the Neo-Batman's pink haired Oracle and dearest friend relief. Max huffed and motioned around the apartment, the two teens, and finally pointing at David himself. "You call this 'what's _best_ ' for me?" For the first time, David Gibson was speechless – without words to console his daughter…without words to make this swing back into his favor.

Silence filled the apartment save Ace's somewhat quieted growls and Max let her mind finally let go. The teen girl bit her bottom lip and held herself protectively in her signature move as Terry's phone began to ring. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the communication device and glanced at the screen. Max watched her best friend with interest as McGinnis's expression tensed and he shot her an informative look. Recognizing the message behind it, Max nodded her head approvingly and Terry relaxed a little, touching her shoulder in thanks, before moving back towards the window and answering his call.

With the "distraction" gone, David finally made a move to turn this around in his favor. "Max, Baby Girl. I know I've got problems, and I know I haven't been the best role model – but honey I miss you. I just want to have my family back. I was only hoping you wanted it back too."

Max shook her head. "I wanted it back for years. But fact of the matter is: as long as you're like _this_ we can't have it back. I'm so tired of being the last pick – I'm tired of not mattering until it's beneficial for you."

David inhaled sharply. "Max-!"

"I can't, dad," the pink haired brain dismissed, looking to the floor. "I'm not going to Florida with you. I'm not going to start over to only go around this same mountain."

David clenched his jaws and struggled to keep his temper intact. There was only one way left to get her to see his way. David folded his arms and revealed something that only he and Diana had discussed. "Honey, your sister is moving out of Gotham." Max's eyes widened. Diana was WHAT?! What did that mean for Max? Why hadn't Diana said anything to her? David breaks it down, "Your mother lives upstate, and you can't afford the rent here by yourself. No matter how you look at it, you're going to have to move somewhere, you're going to have to leave your friends behind-."

"No she's not," Terry suddenly interrupted as he came back to Max's side and wrapped an arm around her waist possessively. "Max has a place to stay." Both Gibson's looked to the boy like he'd just threw ice water on them.

David snorted through his nostrils disapprovingly. "If you think I'm going to condone Max staying with the likes of you-!"

"Not me," interrupted Terry with a roll of the eyes. Though, it's not like McGinnis's family would mind the intrusion…or perhaps that Terry himself would. "My boss."

And just who the hell did this kid think he was? "Your boss, who?" scoffed David with a disrespectful chuckle. "The manager at Turbo Burger? Or maybe it's some geek at the VRROOM."

McGinnis's brows lowered dangerously. This old prick was going to get his ass kicked again if he kept pushing Terry. "No. My boss, Bruce Wayne." David's laughter was cut off like someone sucker punched him right in the gut before gawking at the boy whose expression was now smug. Bruce…Wayne?! As in _Wayne_ Powers?! How in the hell?

David wasn't the only one shocked. Max turned and looked up at her best friend with mild surprise. "Bruce is really okay with that?" David's knees barely buckled. His daughter _knew_ Wayne? And on a first name basis too?!

Terry nodded and offered Max a small smile to ease her worry. "Definitely, Kitten. That was him." He rubbed her waist and turned his attention back to David. "Max doesn't need you. You aren't her only source, anymore. I'll take care of her from now on."

David's breaths picked up a little with his control slipping between his fingers. "Maxie. I…I…"

"I'm sorry, dad," the young woman answered. "It's over…Maybe we can still make our relationship work another way…"

Having finally known defeat, David stood upright and snatched his jacket off the kitchen counter before slipping it on roughly. He'd never lost before; never knew the experience of not having complete control over any situation or person that so pleased him. But now he had no more grasp over his own daughter, one of the few people whose influence he never should've struggled to maintain. It was disconcerting, uneasy…pointless. "There's no longer a point," Mr. Gibson answered honestly, making his way towards the door while keeping a watchful eye on the beast lingering before him. Once he'd safely reached the portal of the apartment David Gibson cracked his neck and took hold of the doorknob before looking back with a grin. "Have a nice life, baby girl." The words were cold, even long after he'd opened the door and disappeared behind it.

McGinnis pulled Max into a comforting hug, whispering apologies to her for the hurt she must have been feeling – and for his part in playing in it. Then, Terry pulled back and touched her cheek. "Look, there's been a-," he struggles to find the word, "—disturbance. I gotta go, but I'll leave Ace here with you in case that prick tries to come back." Max flinched at the word "prick" and Terrence couldn't help with wince in regret. He guessed that was still a touchy topic…considering… "I'll come back and pick you up, okay?" He was already heading to the bathroom to change back into the suit.

Max exhaled. "Yeah," she called out softly to him. Somehow her insides were swirling with emotions, but physically the girl had become numb. Maybe it all hadn't really settled in with her just yet.

* * *

When Batman returned fully geared up for his "nightly" duties, he made a beeline straight for the window. Time had whizzed by, and though he had no regret on being there for Max, he knew he needed to step on it in hopes of catching the T's before they could cause any more trouble - lest he'd never hear the end of it from Bruce AND Commissioner Gordon. "Ace, stay!" he commanded in his "business" voice. The dog barked in response. Halfway out the window, the Bat paused at the feel of something take hold of his fingers. Looking down, Max had his hand within hers – but she wasn't looking at him, only staring at the floor.

"Thanks," the rebellious beauty stated to him, "for being here for me. I really needed it."

Terry's look softened at the hurt she was trying to mask – being able to decipher it plainly out of the bond they shared – and he bent forward, taking Max's chin and gently forcing her eyes for his whitened out ones. "Hey," he cooed as she looked at him. "I'll always be here for you, Kitten. Always. Okay?" Max nodded. Feeling that response wasn't appropriate enough for his confession of loyalty, Batman leaned in and swiftly flicked his nose against Max's; and when the girl giggled, he grinned in approval. Much better. Then, without another word, Batman jumped from the window, initiated his jet boots, and headed for where he'd left the Batmobile; disappearing from sight. With a sigh, Max closed the window and looked at her destroyed apartment. Men.

Gibson began straightening up the mess her brawlers had left behind until the apartment was neat once again – void of a few objects in some places, but nevertheless neat. The future Batman's Oracle plopped down on the couch and Ace jumped onto the furniture after, laying down with his head on her lap. Max stroked the massive canine's skull and thought back on the previous events. She was finally free. David's sudden dismissal of his part in her life had pretty much solidified that. Yet there was still this lingering flitter in her head that when David walked out the door, telling her to have a good life, that Max swore she saw a brief glint of sadness in his eyes…sadness at potentially losing his daughter forever.

And that…that was what broke her to the core. That is what made Max pull Ace close to her and finally shed the emotions that had been swirling inside of her.

 _To Be Concluded…_


End file.
